1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a substrate plasma-processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device using an organic light emitting device (OLED) has a fast response speed compared to a liquid crystal (LCD) typical of those currently widely used. Organic light emitting display devices are being thought of as the next generation display device because an organic light emitting display device accommodates a moving picture better, has a wider viewing angle due to self light-emission, and exhibits high brightness.
The OLED includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an emission layer including an organic material where the emission layer is interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. Before depositing the organic material, a surface of the pixel electrode (i.e., an anode electrode) is processed using plasma. The plasma-process with respect to the surface of the pixel electrode has an effect on light emission efficiency and lifetime of the OLED. That is, if the surface of the pixel electrode is not uniformly plasma-processed, the brightness of the organic light emitting display device is not uniform and also, the lifetime of the organic light emitting display device is shortened. Therefore, with respect to plasma-processing the surface of the pixel electrode, plasma uniformity in a plasma-processing apparatus is very important.